Our Lifetimes
by sumtyms
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime drabbles. Theme 3: Hurt : She can be strong to stand on her own.
1. Love at First Sight

_Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach. That's that._

_Finally, an IchiHime fic from me! I never thought I can get this done. Anyways, I am going to participate with the IchiHime month. I am not sure I can do the daily update for the fanfiction but I will try my best to finish them this month. _

_Oh gosh, I so love this two together right now._

_Anyways, please review and please be kind._

* * *

**Theme: Love at First Sight**

He breathed in the welcoming silence as he walked along empty halls. His footsteps echoed loudly, the only sound that can be picked up in the corridor. At the end of it a large door presents itself, his destination. He paused for a while, adjusting his hold of his school bag, and then he continued to enter the door.

The moldy smell of dusty old books greeted him.

Giving the librarian a small nod, Ichigo proceeded to walk to his usual table. Scanning the room quickly, he detected only a few people were there. It was acceptable since it was already late in the afternoon and the school has been over for at least two hours. Only few diligent students remained, studying, eager to get their homework done for the day.

Well, unlike him, he was not there to study.

Every Thursday, late in the afternoon, in secret, he spent his spare time in the school's library. It was not what was expected for an individual who looked like a punk with an orange hair but he doesn't care. He liked the cozy and quiet ambiance the library provided. It was his escape from the hustle and bustle of his unremarkable life. Being a teenager with a demented father and two sisters, and a noisy friend like Keigo, he needed time to be his own.

Smirking slightly, he put his bag down on the sturdy table. He thought, it would be a scandal to his friends to know that a guy like him wanted to spend his time reading old library books. He can almost imagine a crying Keigo, how Ichigo had become a nerd.

Once he was settled in his place, Ichigo walked over to the nearest bookshelf and reached for the familiar book. Retrieving the old small black book with the golden letterhead, he scanned the pages for his bookmark; it indicated the last page he had read. He had been reading the book for the last few weeks now and hasn't gotten the time to finish it. He hoped that today he would have that time.

Turning blindly, his eyes completely engrossed in the book he doesn't notice that a person was directly on his path. Unfortunately, it was too late and he collided into someone, his upper jaw, taking a direct hit from what felt like a hard head. Strangled cries both from them resonated in the quiet library, making a few people to turn their heads towards him and the person. He then heard a loud "Shhh" from the frowning librarian, and he scowled back, unconsciously holding and dragging the person he collided with in the back corner of the bookshelf.

"_Ano_... I am sorry." said a small and timid voice.

Ichigo looked down at the voice and saw that he was holding a young woman by her elbow. She was looking upward at him, her eyes large and gray, reflecting her emotions on how truly sorry she was. Her hair was of soft auburn and few shades darker than his own. He blinked a couple of times, as he was completely awed by the beauty in front of him. He couldn't help but stare and noted that the red tint in her cheeks, made her more striking.

"_Gomen_... It was completely my fault..." She apologized again, her eyes flickering over to her elbow, where his hand was still bound.

His own cheeks heating up, he quickly let go and muttered a soft apology.

"Oh no, please don't apologize, see I was not completely looking when I reached for the book." The young woman replied and smiled at him. "I was bothered by the little blue men zooming around the library. You see they keep on moving some of the books here that I had to keep looking for the book I wanted. And Oni-chan asked me to do a book report on it..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the girl. Did he hear her right? Little blue men? Listening to her long speech and rambling, he doesn't know whether she was completely mad or she was being completely adorable. None the less, he can't take his eyes of her animated face.

Clearing his throat, he asked. "Are you ok?" He finally asked her to calm her down.

"_Ne_?"

"Um... I mean your head, when you collided with me..." Ichigo mumbled, feeling his face flushed again.

"Oh that. Please don't worry about me. I have a hard head you know and I am quite sturdy." She declared a little loudly. Giving him a warm smile, he watched her eyes glistened and twinkled. As a show, she touched her head and knocked it a few more times.

He smirked at her actions and tried to stop her. "Oi, you don't have to do that." He grabbed her hand and then quickly let go as he felt a warm spark in her skin, his face still burning red. "Good… I mean… that's good you are ok…" He rambled on, as he felt like an idiot.

She then giggled and flashed him a smile that made his heart beat a notch faster.

"So, did you like it?" she inquired.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he was completely lost on what she was asking until he saw her index finger pointing at the book that he was still holding.

"No, Othello is a prick." He replied with a scowl and turned his eyes away from her. He also, doesn't need any reason to elaborate.

Another giggle and a smile from her. "Why read it then?"

"It is Shakespeare; he writes great tragedy." he answered, somehow his voice sounded with hidden meaning as he thought about his late mother.

Her smile faded and she reached for the book to grab it from him. "Actually, I like Shakespeare too, he makes great love stories. I love to believe that Desdemona stayed true to her love for Othello until the end." She said softly, almost wistfully.

Taken aback from what she said, his heart lurched at how soft and breakable she looked. With the window, streaming in a soft afternoon light, it reflected in her hair revealing more of her beauty. Her eyes staring down at the book, her fingers gently glided over the gold plated title.

"I guess I'll go now and leave you with your book", she said suddenly and turning to him. She handed her his book and she bowed slightly.

As she began to walk away, Ichigo realized that he doesn't want her to go just yet. There was something in her that he doesn't mind, and it was something welcoming that he quite cannot place. Quickly scanning his thoughts, he tried to think of ways that will make her stay.

"Um... Ichigo, my name is Ichigo." He blurted out a little out quickly.

The young woman turned to him and grinned. "I know your name already, _Kurosaki-kun_."

Once again, he was surprised by her. "Huh?"

"I am in the other classroom, beside yours. You see Tatsuki's my best friend. My name is Orihime Inoue"

She beamed at him, and he cannot help but cursed in silence at how and why he had not noticed her before.

Tatsuki… He was her childhood friend. How come he had not seen her before with her? He frowned at the thought just like what Tatsuki said to him, that he can be pretty much oblivious around him. Has he been that bored with his uneventful life?

But then, as he held her gaze, he can see the familiarity in her as if he had known her his whole life.

Something in him clicked and somehow he knew what he should do. The main protagonist in the story he was reading might be deluded and easily blinded but not Ichigo.

He realized he doesn't like tragedy.

With determine spirit and ignoring his thundering heart, he turned to her and gave her a slight smile.

Red-faced, he held out his book to her. "Would you mind then if we can... Um... If you can stay for a while? I would to learn more about love… what you think uh… from Shakespeare..."

He watched in fascination as Orihime's cheeks turned red as she flushed and blushed in front of him. She fidgeted slightly as she accepted the book from him.

Finally, she gave him a warm and radiant smile.

"I would love to."


	2. Promise

_Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach._

_Haha, I am not sure about the theme but when I was writing this came out. And there will be a part 2 for this. Gosh, it's hard trying to write for straight days… I really hoping I can keep up. Also, what's with me writing Ichigo POV all the time… I am thinking to write Orihime POV next time._

_And thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows (__**aiko1991, anonymousP, Saint Sita, Ermilus, Ichihime Kurosaki, Sigoogle, Bekas Strife, KazumaKaname, LS77**__). Never expected to be this much. _

_Anyways, please review again and please be kind._

* * *

**Theme 2: Promise**

He tried to remember who had talked him into this.

The room was blazing with a multitude of colors, from crimson to yellow to blue, swimming and circling. His ears were ringing from the loud blazing music and he can feel his heart pound with the musical rhythm of the deep bass. Tons of people already crammed into a little space, dancing and mingling, raising the already heated temperature. His tight fitted black shirt and old regular jeans did nothing to chill him.

The place was a social and cultural experience for young people. He recalled now how his friends dragged him this night in a night club.

Ichigo scowled and tried to navigate his way through swarms of dancing people blocking his way out. He scowled as another, yet girl tried to block his route and started dancing in front of him, grabbing his torso and swaying her hips closer to his center.

It was enough to send him on edge as Keigo gave him thumbs up, clearly pointing to the blonde young woman having her way with him. Growling, he grabbed the girl and politely pushed her away. He muttered an excuse and proceeded to walk out of the middle of the room and to the nearest bar.

Once he got to the bar, he signaled to the bartender for a bottle of beer, which he was promptly given. Getting a full drink from his bottle, he heaved a deep sigh after. It has been a while now since he had come to this party scene. He was not the one to party as being a responsible punk, but he did have his fair share of adolescent behavior before.

"Wow, and I thought you enjoyed this scene." A voice sounded on his right side.

Ichigo glanced at the origin of the voice and saw Uryu standing beside him, his back resting on the side of the bar counter.

"Ishida." Ichigo scowled, not expecting the man to be there. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to be at the hospital or something?"

"I should ask you the same. Your father kicked you out for being a useless intern?"

Ichigo's eyes twitched with annoyance for a second, but he regained his composure as he was used to their usual banter. Being part cousins and both Quincies they do share a bond. It was no wonder that after the war, four years after they retained their semi friendship and now both on their way to become doctors.

"As I have, you know this was not my idea, Miziuro and Keigo dragged me into this." He answered in a reconciled tone. "They were being insistent and practically blackmailed me to be here."

"I know."

Ichigo's mouth opened, "What?"

"I was the one who ordered them to drag you here." Ishida said with coolness.

Barely hiding his annoyance anymore, Ichigo was about to tell him off or do something that will make his hand connect with his face when Uryu shrugged and pointed his beer bottle towards the other direction of the room.

"I thought you will be interested to see that." Uryu informed him, pushing his glasses up then with his free hand.

Ichigo followed Uryu's hand and he released a growl as he saw his object of affection, there, standing in the middle of three other young women. He was really shocked seeing her here and with people he wasn't familiar with either.

Giving her an overall look, his eyes nearly flew out as he saw that Orihime was wearing a tight white mini spaghetti strap dress that stops within her mid thighs, showing her womanly curves. Her auburn hair was drawn into a ponytail showing of her long unblemished neck. The pins given by her brother was neatly tucked at the crown of her low neckline, which was decent enough to cover her large bosom, but still for him it was too much.

His eyes twitched as he saw one of her friends gave her a bottle of beer, which Orihime accepted and took a quick sip. If he knew better she was just being polite, not wanting to upset any of her friends. Clenching his hand and grinding his teeth, he had half of mind walking over to where she is, and start dragging her out of this place while screaming at her friends for bringing her here.

Ichigo could already feel his hollow-self trying to get out.

"So, you saw her already." Tatsuki's voice sounded, snapping him out of his stupor.

""You know she's here?" Ichigo snapped at her childhood friend. "Why didn't you stop her? And why did you not tell me?" Glaring back at her, he hasn't even realized when she arrived.

"She only told me that she was going here an hour ago." Tatsuki snapped back. "Her college friends dragged her here to celebrate their last semester. I can't say no to her, I am not her mother." She nearly shouted at him. "And I told Uryu to be here and he told Keigo and now you are here."

Ichigo was about to shout at her back when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Chad giving him a grim looked.

"Just as we thought you are really overprotective of her." Uryu stated after taking a drink from his beer.

"Eh?" he asked and he immediately felt Tatsuki's elbow connected to the top of his head. "Aww! That hurts!"

"You really are an idiot. Why don't you just acknowledge it, so that you can get it over already?" Tatsuki sighed, giving Ichigo almost a resigned look. "You are so protective of her ever since, even when we are just classmates at Karakura high. During when her brother became a hollow..."

"When Inoue was taken to Hueco Mundo." Chad followed, joining the conversation. "Also, with your fights with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

"And of course, acting like an obsessive stalker all the time." Uryu lastly added.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted at his three friends.

Ichigo looked down the floor, slightly embarrassed and remembered all the things they were talking about.

How he had felt that he needed to take her back when she was taken by Aizen...

How he felt how useless, he was not of being able to protect her when he lost his powers...

How he needed to know and feel her riatsu all the time so he can know that she is safe...

How just the thought of her being taken advantage will set him on edge...

"I just can't help it... She... She is someone that I... I wanted… I am in…" Ichigo said mumbling, unable to form any words on how to tell them how he felt for the auburn haired girl.

"She is Inoue and I promised that I will always protect her." He finally said.

His three friends looked at each other and nodded. Tatsuki gave him a slight grin as Chad gave him his usual thumb ups.

Uryu just gave him a smirk and said, "Don't you think you should tell her what you feel. I think she waited long enough."

Looking back at his cousin, Ichigo returned his smirk. Uryu doesn't have to tell him, he was already sure of what she felt for her long before and he was just waiting for the right time.

Glancing back at the auburn haired girl, he knew it would just be the matter of time till he told her everything he felt.

His name was meant to protect, and she was the only one he had promised to protect.

Ichigo nodded at his three friends and took the first step towards her.


	3. Hurt

_Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach._

_Finally, Orihime POV. __ Day 3 of Ichihime Fanfic Week. Hope I can keep up… :)_

_Thanks for the review, favorites and follows again guys (__**BabeBee, Saint Sita, Renji4eva, Ermilus, Esa The Great, BabeBee, Ms90sgirl**__)! _

_As usual, please review and be kind._

* * *

**Theme 3: Hurt**

The auburn haired girl remained still when Tatsuki called her. She turned towards the horizon and watched the sky with yellow, orange and red clouds producing a wonderful combination for a perfect sunset. It was late in the afternoon and she and Tatsuki remained at their school's rooftop, being the only persons there in the campus.

A deep silence pass through them as Orihime knew that her friend was patiently waiting for her answer. It had been two months since she had returned from being taken to a place with eternal night. She knew that her friends were being careful not to ask her what really happened in Hueco Mundo, deeply aware of her feelings. Yet, she knew that they were curious as well.

That afternoon, exactly two months after she was tricked by Ulquiora to go with him to face Aizen, Tatsuki finally requested her to have a talk with her. Her best friend didn't ask her about her experiences of being a captive nor questioned her why she went willingly to their enemies. The only thing that she needed to know was if she was alright.

Orihime sighed at the thought. Is she really alright?

She knew she had been scarred not physically.

Will the nightmares forever end? Probably… not...

A wisp of air blew over their direction and she shielded her eyes, locking part of her long hair behind her ears.

She was haunted of long nights looking at the crescent moon. She bore the pain of feeling her friends' reiatsu dwindling to almost nothing. She was induced to mind tortures of being manipulated by Ulquiorra, the person who brought her there.

But if there was one thing she remembered the most, was the countless torture of having to watch him fight battles after battles. A fight that lasted from Grimmjow, Notoira to Ulquiorra. It was seeing countless ways of watching him get hurt over and over again, battered and bruised, finally commemorating to watching him die.

No, she was definitely not alright. But none the less, she pained but she move forward.

She turned finally to her best friend, after watching the sun sets.

Underneath all that had happened to her, she already knew a resolved stir within her.

She can be strong to stand on her own.

And… She had once promised that she will heal him if needed when they went to Soul Society. In the end after all that had happened, she is still committed to be at his side and not let him get irreparably hurt ever again.

She finally smiled.


End file.
